1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to collapsible bags and more specifically to collapsible bags having foldable gussets to provide an enlarged end opening to facilitate the removal of the contents of the bag.
2. Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. Nos. to Oliver 2,591,918 and Rochette 3,537,636 are each directed to a recloseable bag or package which may be reduced in size and which is provided with fastening means which will hold the bag closed in its reduced size as well as when the bag is full size.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. to Gatlin 1,236,159 and Weinstein et al 1,719,347 each show a substantially rectilinear bag having a bendable metallic strip or wire secured in and extending beyond a folded over end portion of one of the sides of the bag whereby the top of the bag can be folded down and secured by bending the metal strip or wire about the folded over portion. The following Patents each disclose rectilinear cartons or bags having a foldable wall arrangement at one end which may be opened for the removal of the contents. The opening in each case is either less than or equal to the rectilinear dimensions of the foldable end wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,498,673--R. S. Reynolds PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,132,925--D. Bensel PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,123--W. A. Ringler PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,840--R. H. Innes PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,442--R. E. Van Rosen PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,524--G. E. Ruud et al